1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package including an extended bandwidth.
2. Related Art
Packaging technologies for a semiconductor device are continuously being developed. Developments have been made toward miniaturization and high capacities. Recently, various technologies for a stacked semiconductor package, capable of satisfying miniaturization, high capacity and mounting efficiency, are being developed.
The term “stack” with regards to the semiconductor industry may refer to a technology of vertically piling at least two semiconductor chips or packages. In the case of a memory device, by using a stacking technology, it may be possible to realize a product having a memory capacity larger than that obtainable through a semiconductor integration process. Thus, improving mounting area utilization efficiency.
Among stacked semiconductor packages, a stacked semiconductor package using through electrodes has a structure whereby through electrodes are formed in semiconductor chips. The semiconductor chips may be physically connected and electrically coupled in a vertical direction by means of the through electrodes.
In the stacked semiconductor package using through electrodes, since the through electrodes, vertically passing through the semiconductor chips, provide common electrical coupling nodes, signals may be simultaneously inputted to the semiconductor chips. However, the signals may not be simultaneously outputted from the semiconductor chips. Therefore, even though the number of stacked semiconductor chips has increased, the bandwidths used for the stacked semiconductor chips remains fixed.